This Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by littleangelinlove
Summary: *AU* Rory is staying with Tristan for 2 months, will they finally get it right and be together?
1. Chapter One

Title: This Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Type: AU alternate universe  
Pairing: R/T, of course!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... that's so sad...! : 0)  
Summary: While the Gilmore's, along with Loralei and Luke, go on a 2 month vacation to the Bahamas, Rory is requested to stay with the DuGrey's. Who do you suppose is back from Military School? Well, Tristan, of course!   
Author's Note: Loralei and Luke are married, but Loralei kept her last name. There's no Jess, and Rory and Dean broke up after Tristan left because Rory realized she had feelings for Tristan. This takes place junior year, but Rory and Paris are good friends, as long as Madeline and Louise. And Rory is "popular"... but again, this IS AU, so not a lot of things are the same.   
  
"Rory! Are you packed yet?" Loralei asked, running down the stairs and running into her daughter's room to see her daughter sitting on her suitcase.  
"I can't get this closed." Rory whined, resisting the urge to scream for Luke, Loralei grinned.  
"Jeez Ror, you act like we're leaving you for 2 months." Loralei joked, smiling. Rory glared.  
"Oh, come on Ror. Just think... grandma and grandpa are giving you 5 credit cards, and we don't have to pay a thing. You just got a Porsche convertible from your father... it won't be so bad. And the DuGrey's won't be home, too much, I think they're leaving for California next week. And you're room is beautiful, you decorated it yourself, with some of the coolest stuff ever!" Loralei said, smiling at her daughter.  
"It'll be fun Rory. You'll see what it's like to be in the elite." Loralei smiling, finally getting Rory to smile.  
"I guess you're right... maybe Paris, Louise, and Madeline will come spend the night sometimes so I won't be so lonely." Rory said, handing Loralei her large suitcase, and one of her duffel bags, while picking up the other two of her duffel bags and going out to her Porsche, and throwing all the stuff into her trunk.  
  
"Okay, have fun, and don't kill grandma and grandpa." Rory said, giving her mom and Luke a hug.  
"Of course not mini-me! I can't believe you'd even think it." Loralei said, grinning like a mad woman.  
"Oh, of course not. I love you! Call me the minute you guys get to the hotel." Rory said, getting in her car, and yelling one last "bye" over her shoulder before speeding off to Hartford.  
  
When Rory arrived in Hartford, she was surprised to see a red 1980 Ferrari with the license plate "Tristan" sitting in the DuGrey's driveway. 'They're probably just starting it up so it doesn't break down.' Rory thought to herself, trying to slow down the beating of her heart at the thought of Tristan being home. When she had calmed her nerves, she got out of her car, smoothed out her skirt, and made her way to the door.  
  
Plastering a smile on her face, she knocked on the door, and was going to ask the butler, Jackson, to help her with her bags. But stopped when she heard a familiar boy gasp. Rory looked up, and locked eyes with the blue eye stranger, who wasn't a stranger at all.  
  
"You're the house guest?" Tristan asked, amazed.   
Rory smiled, "I didn't know you were home. Welcome back Tristan." She said, giving him a hug that she was positive caught Tristan off guard.  
"I just got home this morning. My father said it was time to come home. Plus, he didn't want the girl staying here to be afraid when they left for the 2 months she was supposed to be staying here. I had no idea YOU were the girl, though." Tristan said, still rather shocked that Rory Gilmore would be staying at his house, for the next 2 months.  
"Well... I'm her!" Rory said, then plastered a sweet smile on her face, "do you think you could help me with my bags?" She asked, motioning to the Porsche behind her. Tristan nodded.  
  
"Nice car." Tristan commented, taking all four of Rory's bags.  
"Thanks. Here, let me help." Rory said, trying to grab one of the duffel bags.   
Tristan ignored her, and made her way to the door.  
"Tristan, would you let me help you?" Rory asked, knowing she was being ignored. She started waving her arms around in front of Tristan, trying to get his attention. Tristan smirked, clearly having fun with this.  
"Gilmore, chill, I think I can handle a suitcase a 3 duffel bags. They didn't send me to military school for nothing, you know." Tristan had commented, smiling at her. Rory returned the smile, and thanked him.  
  
After Rory had unpacked and had her room settled, she made her way to the room she had assumed was Tristan's. Rory knocked on his door, and smirked when he answered it in record time, probably knowing it was her.   
  
"Yeah?" Tristan asked, opening the door wearing baggy Tommy jeans and a wife beater.  
"I was just wondering if you were busy for the rest of the afternoon...?" Rory asked, tilting her head.  
"No, I'm free. Why?" Tristan asked, leaning against his doorframe.  
"Well, I want to go shopping, but I don't want to go by myself. So... would you go with me?" Rory asked cautiously, not knowing how he'd react, after not seeing him for over a year.  
Rory, however, was delighted when he smiled, "Sure Ror, I'll go with you. I'm driving though." Tristan had concluded, grabbing a baby blue sweater from the chair next to him.   
"Okay, just let me go change." Rory said, running off to her room that was 3 doors down.  
  
When Rory came back out, Tristan couldn't help but stare. She was wearing lei hip huggers with a glittery peasant top, her hair had been brushed straight, and she had on some lip-gloss, giving her lips a more irresistible look. Rory smiled at him, and grabbed his arm to lead him down the stairs, "let's go!"   
  
After shopping and walking around for 2 hours, Tristan was surprised they hadn't run into anyone. Apparently, he spoke to soon, because not even a minute after he had thought it, two of his old football buddies had called out to Rory.  
  
"Hey Rory!" one of them had called, making Rory's face light up.  
"Hey Austin." Rory said, walking over to him and kissing him on the lips, "Hey Tyler." Rory said, turning to the other one.  
"Hey Gilmore. Hey... DuGrey? When'd they let you out?" Tyler joked, but took Tristan's hand and pulled him into a 'manly' hug, which they liked to consider 'cool'.   
"He got back today." Rory answered for Tristan, smiling at him. Tristan smiled back.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the mall today, Ror? I could've ditched Hook." Austin said, slipping his arm around her waist.  
"I know, but it's bad luck to see your girlfriend before a game." Rory said, referring to the football game that night.  
"Yes, but its good luck for the star quarterback to see the co-captain of the cheerleading squad." Austin said grinning, Rory laughed, Tyler shook his head at the two, and Tristan winced.  
  
'Rory? A cheerleader... dating Austin... when did all of this happen? Why didn't she mention that she and bagboy weren't together anymore?' Tristan was thinking to himself, all the while trying not to get down about Austin being all over his Rory.   
  
"You playing football this year DuGrey?" Tyler asked, looking at him, looking at Rory.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm going to talk to the coach Monday, at school." Tristan said, snapping out of his daze.  
"Well... there's a free spot. Daniel Carter got kicked off the team." Austin said, nodding to some people walking past them.  
  
Tristan inwardly winced when he heard a group of girls scream his name. "Tristan! Oh my god! When did you get back?!" Summer Mitchell asked, walking up to the group, along with Lindsey Cahill, Natalie Taylor, Danielle Hayes, and London Taylor.   
"Geez Summer, think you could be anymore enthusiastic?" Rory asked, jokingly.   
"Oh, hey Rory, Austin, Tyler!" Summer said, smiling brightly, Rory laughed, and the boys nodded.  
"So, Tris, want to do something tonight after the game?" Summer asked, Tristan stiffened. Rory, noticing how Tristan was trying to get Summer to get the hint, quickly stepped in.  
"Actually, after the game, Tristan was going to go to Austin's party. You have to go, especially since we're going to win. Tradition, cheerleaders and football players always have to go to the games. Tristan will be sure to save you a dance though!" Rory said, winking at Tristan when he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
After Summer, Danielle, Lindsey, Natalie, and London left, Rory announced that she and Tristan had to go.   
  
"The game starts in 2 hours, so I'll see you in an hour. You're going to come get me before the game, right?" Rory asked Austin.  
"Yeah, of course. I've done it for every game." Austin said. Rory laughed, because it was only the third game of the season, but nodded, because he had done it for those first two games, even when she was in Stars Hollow.  
  
Austin and Tyler had walked with Tristan and Rory out to the parking lot, when Rory noticed the weather dropping.  
"Can I have you jacket?" Rory asked Austin, smiling up at him. Austin quickly had his jacket off and had it around Rory's shoulders. Tristan winced, knowing he'd give anything to be the one to give Rory his jacket, but also knowing his day would come.  
"Thanks. Bye Tyler!" Rory called from behind Tristan, and then hugged Austin quickly before stepping into Tristan's Ferrari.   
  
"So, you and Austin?" Tristan asked, not able to keep the jealousy from dripping from his voice.  
'Awe... he's jealous! That's so cute!' Rory thought, smiling at him.  
"Yes, me and Austin." Rory said, starring at Tristan.  
"Oh... how long?" Tristan asked curiously, watching the road.  
"Not very long. Four months maybe." Rory said, realizing that she had no idea how long she and Austin had been together.  
"Oh..." was all Tristan could say before the two of them had fallen into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
When they got back to the DuGrey mansion, it had started raining rather heavily, and some girls who had known that Tristan was back, and that Rory was over there, had called to inform them the game had been canceled.   
  
"Since the game's canceled... do you want to have a movie night?" Rory asked, walking into Tristan's room.   
"Have you heard of knocking?" Tristan asked, smiling.  
"Knocking? What's that?" Rory asked, running her hands through her hair, trying to look like an airhead.   
"I could've been naked." Tristan said, amused.  
"I suppose you could have been, but you weren't. Movie night?" Rory asked, looking at him as if daring him to decline.  
"Sure..." Tristan said, "your room, my room, entertainment room, or somewhere else?" Tristan asked, standing up.  
"Hum... in here. Go get lots of junk food, I'm going to get in my pajamas." Rory said, leaving as quickly as she had come, and disappearing into the hallway.  
  
When Rory had come back, Tristan was already in Abercrombie sweatpants and a wife beater. He also already had three bags of popcorn, twizzlers, laffy taffy, sodas, cookie dough, frosted animal crackers, and butter cookies. Rory smiled, he looked like a little kid in a candy store, she had decided.  
  
"Decide on a movie?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to him.   
"I was thinking... Final Destination?" Tristan asked.  
"Oh, I love that movie!" Rory said, nodding eagerly and happily. Tristan just smiled at how cute she looked sitting on his bed wearing pajama pants with little coffeepots on them and a white tank top.  
"Stop drooling over me and put in the movie Bible boy." Rory said, smiling at him. Tristan did his 'sir-yes-sir' salute thing, and made his way to the dvd player.   
That's all for chapter one!! I hope you liked it! I know it went kind of fast, and might be a little confusing, but I'll clear it all up in later chapters. If you didn't catch on, Tristan is like, in love with Rory, and in the next chapter will make her realize how perfect they are for each other. There might be an argument between Austin and Tristan at school on Monday.... I haven't decided yet! Stay posted and keep reviewing.... And also look for the update of Something There That Wasn't There Before, because I'll be updating that soon, too! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: This Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing R/T, of course!  
Disclaimer: Please, I don't own anything! I'm a poor little child who won't even be 15 until June!   
Summary: Rory falls asleep in Tristan's arms, and wakes up the most relaxed she's ever been. When she decided to break it off with Austin to be with Tristan, will it be love? Or are there rocky roads ahead for the couple?   
  
///Recap\\\  
"Decide on a movie?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to him.   
"I was thinking... Final Destination?" Tristan asked.  
"Oh, I love that movie!" Rory said, nodding eagerly and happily. Tristan just smiled at how cute she looked sitting on his bed wearing pajama pants with little coffeepots on them and a white tank top.  
"Stop drooling over me and put in the movie Bible boy." Rory said, smiling at him. Tristan did his 'sir-yes-sir' salute thing, and made his way to the dvd player.   
///End of Recap\\\  
  
Before the movie had even ended, Tristan had realized that Rory had fallen asleep. Deciding it was probably time for him to go to sleep, too, he turned off the TV and rolled Rory gently to the opposite side of the bed. Seconds before Tristan had fallen asleep, Rory had made her way back to Tristan's side, curled up next to him in a ball.  
  
Rory had woken up to the sun shining through the window, feeling her entire body overpowered by warmth she had never experienced. She felt something heavy on her stomach, and was surprised to find Tristan's arm slung over her waist. 'I must have fallen asleep when we were watching the movie...' Rory had thought to herself, not ready to get up yet. 'I'm too comfortable... if it's early, I'll go back to sleep.' Rory had decided to herself, before rolling over to check the time. '6:05... what would make me want to wake up this early?' Rory thought to herself, snuggling further into Tristan, closing her eyes before dosing off to sleep.  
  
When Rory had awoke again, Tristan was no longer by her side. Instead, he was no where in sight. Rory bolted up, rather surprised and quite saddened from the missing warmth, she was prepared to yell for him, just as he came into his room carrying two cups of coffee.  
  
"Well, good morning sleeping beauty! It's about time you woke up." Tristan joked, although it was only 9:30 in the morning.  
"Sorry, how long have you been awake?" Rory asked, yawning, but greedily grabbing the coffee from Tristan's hand.  
"10 minutes maybe. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." Tristan said, sitting down next to her and smiling.  
  
Rory had returned the smile, and pulled her legs to her chin, resting the coffee cup on her knees.  
"Tristan..." Rory asked, the same time was Tristan had said, "Rory..."   
The two teenagers had laughed, although neither of them were really quite sure what to say. They both wanted desperately to tell the other that they had missed each other, and that last night was the most fun they had ever had, even if it only lasted a few hours. But... both Tristan and Rory had paused, as if for a loss for words.  
"Oh... you can go first." Rory heard Tristan say, and then smiled at him.  
"Do you like me?" Rory finally got the nerve to ask. Tristan's eyes had grown a bit, surprised Rory had never figured out he had feelings for her.  
"I've always liked you Rory." Tristan said honestly, not ready to look her in the eyes, but ready to confess his feelings to her. He wasn't going to live another minute without Rory Gilmore in his life. And he definitely wasn't going to let Austin have her without a fight.  
"Oh... you have?" Rory asked, tilting her head in a cute fashion, as if trying to decide what to do. Tristan nodded his head, swallowing a lump in his throat.  
"Okay... could you hand me the phone, please?" Rory asked sweetly, holding at her hand.  
  
Tristan had a confused expression on his face as he handed Rory the phone, but he hadn't expected her to do what she had done.  
  
"Hello, Austin?" Rory had asked. "Yeah, it's me. Well, anyway... I don't think we should be together anymore." "What? No, it's not because of Jake." "Of course we're still friends" "Thanks for understanding Austin." "Yeah, I'll see you Monday." "Okay, goodbye." Rory had said, hanging up.  
  
Although Tristan had only heard Rory's side of the conversation, he knew they had broken up, and that they were still going to be friends. Tristan had managed to keep the emotions off his face for the telephone call, but when Rory looked at him, cocking her head to an angle, he couldn't keep the love and adoration out of his eyes any longer.   
  
"Ror... I know that it's going to be... well... weird. But, would you be my girl?" Tristan asked, holding his breath. Rory stared at him for a good 3 minutes, and Tristan had begun to get worried. 'Why hasn't she answered me?' Tristan kept thinking getting slightly scared that the girl of his dreams was going to reject him, yet again.   
"Mr. DuGrey, you have yourself a girlfriend." Rory had finally said, smiling widely at him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go take a shower an get dressed. Then you are going to take me somewhere." Rory had declared, getting off Tristan's bed and making her way into the hallway.  
Tristan had taken Rory to the movies to see, "Bringing Down the House", then he had taken her to lunch at Applebee's. After all of that, he had taken her back to the mansion where they had yet another movie night.  
  
Sunday had been uneventful for the new couple. Paris, Louise, and Madeline had come over to work on an English project that had been assigned. Tristan had gone and played hockey with Jake Thornton, Landon Taylor, London's twin brother, Tyler Hook, Austin Green, who was not aware of Rory and Tristan's new found relationship, Carter Newberry, Sam Evans, Justin Davenport, and Alex Maxton. Sunday night they had watched a movie, and had both gone to bed by 11:30.  
  
Monday morning, Rory was up and ready to go by 6:30. By the time Tristan had finally come downstairs, 30 minutes and 5 coffee cups later, Rory was overly hyper, and a bit scared of going to school.  
"Worried?" Tristan asked as he opened to passenger's door to his Ferrari for Rory.  
"No. Just scared of Austin's reaction. He can be a little temperamental sometimes." Rory told Tristan, smiling at him, as if to reassure him.  
Tristan grinned, "I can take him." He winked, before speeding off to Chilton.  
  
When Rory and Tristan had walked into the school holding hands, they were greeted with smiles, "Awe, how cute!" from some of their friends. Followed glares from the girls who were hoping to have a chance with Tristan, glares from the boys who had been hoping to get together were Rory. Although they two had to admit, the most unpleasant of them all was being greeted by an angry Austin.  
  
"You said you weren't breaking up with me for someone else!" Austin had yelled at Rory, throwing daggers at Tristan with his eyes.  
"No, I believe I said I wasn't breaking up with you because of Jake." Rory said, tilting her head sideways, as if to show that she was innocent.  
"I can't believe you broke up with me for HIM. You'll be sorry." Austin said. Tristan had finally stepped up, showing that he was at least 3 inches taller than Austin.  
"Austin, man, back off." Tristan had growled. Austin stiffened.  
"I thought you were my friend DuGrey, I guess you just wanted my girlfriend." Austin said, angrily stalking off to flirt with the first girl he saw. 'This isn't over. Rory Gilmore, you'll be mine again.' Austin thought to himself, throwing one last glare over his shoulder, as if to get the point across that he wasn't backing down. Rory smirked, while throwing a random wink at him, and Tristan had tightened his arm around her waist, as if saying, "Bring it."   
  
Well, that's all I have for chapter two for right now. It's kind of late, and I have school tomorrow, so I'm going to have to cut this short. I know I said I'd be starting Something There That Wasn't There Before, but I had another idea for another story, so I think I'm going to start that first.   
  
It's going to be called, "Part of Your World"   
Brief Summary: While Tristan was away, Loralei had married Thomas Hook, Tyler Hook's father. Rory and Loralei had moved to Hartford with Tyler and Tommy, reentering the world of the elite. Tyler had made Rory popular, although she is still quiet and a total sweet heart. When Tristan returns, he is shocked to see his Mary associating with the high rollers of Hartford. Will there be love in the air for Tristan and Rory? Or will Tyler take a stand and say no? Look for it in the next couple days! 


End file.
